Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting control device and a starting control method for starting a host vehicle following a preceding vehicle that is stopped in front of the host vehicle.
Background Information
Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional following travel control device that sets a preceding vehicle for a host vehicle to follow and carries out a following travel control. In the following travel control device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4230385 (Patent Document 1), if a starting request by the driver is stored while the vehicle is stopped in a signal waiting state or on a congested road, a following travel control is initiated when a start of the preceding vehicle is detected. On the other hand, if a start of the preceding vehicle is not detected within a predetermined time after the starting request is stored, the stored starting request is erased.